mega_manfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 35
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 35 ist die 35. Ausgabe der Mega Man Comics, der zweite Teil der Shadow of the Moon Saga und der zweite Teil der X-Factor Saga. Handlung Spoilers The world of MEGA MAN X returns! Blast from the deadly jungle to the ferocious future in the Mega Man issue everyone is talking about! "Shadow of the Moon" Part Two: Mega Man leads his fellow robots into the mysterious ruins of the Temple of the Moon. What horrors will they uncover hidden in the shadows? MEANWHILE, halfway around the world, Break Man finally confronts Tempo! Then, in 'The X Factor' Part Two — Maverick incidents are on the rise! Dr. Cain organizes the Hunters, but will X stand for their violent ways? Find out in this stunning story featuring all new cover and interior art by PATRICK 'SPAZ' SPAZIANTE and a sweet MEGA MAN X variant from BEN BATES! Shadow of the Moon Als Mega Man zusammen mit Pharao Man und Plant Man in den Raum eindringt, in dem der Kampf gegen Ra Moon vor einigen Wochen stattgefand, tauchen Erinnerungen wieder auf, die Mega Man in Angst und einen leichten Wahnzustand versetzen. Nachdem Pharao Man die Bestätigung gab, dass keine weiteren Energiesignale gefunden werden können, erklärt Dr. Light Rock, was Angst haben bedeutet, da diese Emotion für den Robot Master neu sei. Durch einige Überreste des Supercomputers, die Rush und Roll in den Trümmern finden können, beginnen sie entlastende Beweise zu sammeln, da die Polizei immer noch davon überzeugt ist, dass Dr. Wily hinter dem Blackout stecken würde. Nicht nur Blut finden sie an den losen Tentakeln von Ra Moon, sondern auch das Labor, in dem Wily Ra Thor erbaut hatte. Einzig allein Dr. Cossack sieht die Lage pessimistisch, da auf Wilys Computer keine einzige Datei mehr vorhanden ist. Dennoch wird er von Dr. Lights Optimismus überzeugt. Einige Hinweise werden aufgenommen und sie verlassen wieder die Lanfront Ruinen. Währenddessen versuchte Break Man die Frage mit Quake Woman zu klären, wieso sie immer noch ihrer Erbauerin Dr. LaLinde vertrauen würde. Diese habe schließlich Quake Womans Persönlichkeitschip nach einem Unfall deaktiviert und ihn nach den Ereignissen mit den Emerald Spears (Spiritus Ex Machina) eingesetzt und neu kalibriert. Ebenfalls konfrontiert Break Man sie auf das Ereignis, das LaLinde bei einem Gespräch mit Light in der Vergangenheit ebenfalls dafür war, Proto Mans Energiekern zu reparieren und den Persönlichkeitschip zu erneuern (The Lonely Road). Tempo zeigt ihm alte Aufnahmen auf DVDs, die ihr zeigen, was sie vor ihrem Unfall als Robot Master für eine Persönlichkeit und Ausstrahlung gezeigt hatte. Diese sollen ihr helfen zu zeigen, was für ein fröhliches Mädchen sie gewesen war. Nun würde Tempo jedoch in die Zukunft denken und nicht mehr an das festhalten, was man ihr in der Vergangenheit angetan hat. Sie habe das Vergessen, das Vergeben und Verzeihen gelernt und vertraue ihrer "Mutter". Zornig über die Worte von Tempo zerbricht Break Man ein Bild von Dr. Light und LaLinde schreitet selbst in das Geschehen ein, dass er ebenfalls vergessen solle und dass er nicht einfach durch Mega Man ersetzt wird. Break Man teleportiert sich daraufhin wieder weg und verschwindet. The X-Factor Im Jahr 21XX schafft es Dr. Cain, Dr. Lights ehemaligen Lebenstraum zu verwirklichen, eine Welt zu erschaffen, die vom Zusammenhalt zwischen Menschen und Maschinen geprägt ist. Doch Reploids beginnen Fehler aufzuweisen und der Begriff Maverick entstand. Chain muss sich vor einem Gremium rechtfertigen und verspricht weitere Marverickattacken einzudämmen, da sie die Menschheit sonst gefährden würden. Dadurch entstehen die Maverick Hunters unter der Leitung von Sigma, einem Kampfroboter von Chain, der für Recht und Ordnung sorgen soll. X schließt sich den Mavericks an, um nach Antworten auf die Quelle des Maverick Virus zu suchen. Charaktere Fear Itself thumb|280px|Short Circuits *Dr. Light **Mega Man **Roll **Rush *Dr. Cossack **Pharaoh Man *Dr. Pedro Astil **Plant Man *Ra Moon (Vergangenheit) X Factor *X *Zero *Dr. Cain **Sigma *Maverick Hunters **Vile **Spark Mandrill **Flame Stag **Gravity Beetle **Boomer Kuwanger Trivia *In der Classic Story von Mega Man wird im letzten Abschnitt Gamma erwähnt. Dieser taucht in Rock of Ages ebenfalls auf nach der Reise in die Zukunft, in der Mega Man von Wily gebeten wird, Ra Moon zu zerstören. *Im Hintergund auf der ersten Seite der X-Factor-Story ist die Flutter zu sehen, ein Luftschif aus Mega Man Legends. *Ein kleiner Junge auf der gleichen Seite hat die gleiche Firsur wie Mega Man aus der Classic-Serie. *Im Gremium ist eine Fahne der Repliforce zu sehen. Diese Organisation wird in den Spielen erst in Mega Man X3 bekannt gegeben. Ebenso sieht man die Capcom-Charaktere June und Hayato Kanzaki aus dem Spiel Star Gladiator und Split Mushroom aus Mega Man X4. *Auf Seite 3, auf der die Maverik Hunters vorgestellt werden, tauchen Vile, Gamma und Boomer Kuwanger (Mega Man X), Flame Stag (Mega Man X2) sowie Gravity Beetle (Mega Man X3) auf. Der Kampf mit Zero und Sigma ist aus Mega Man X3. *In der Stadt des Jahres 21XX erscheint ein Lifesaver (Mega Man X5). Leseprobe MegaMan35Page1.PNG|Seite 1 MegaMan35Page2.PNG|Seite 2 MegaMan35Page3.PNG|Seite 3 MegaMan35Page4.PNG|Seite 4 megaMan35XPartPage1.PNG|X-Factor Seite 1 MegaMan35XPartPage2.PNG|X-Factor Seite 2 MegaMan35XPartPage3.PNG|X-Factor Seite 3 megaMan35XPartPage4.PNG|X-Factor Seite 4 en:Mega Man Issue 35 (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Archie Mega Man Comics